The instant invention relates generally to card games and more specifically it relates to a lottery number selector so that numbers can be selected at random.
Numerous card games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize numbers in the play of the game. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,323,986; 4,428,582 and 4,462,597 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.